Better Than Chicken Soup
by n00dl3gal
Summary: Fluffy Ricken x Olivia based on an RP I did on tumblr. Woo hoo. The fluff, it BLEEDS!


Did you know that I have a Ricken RP tumblr? No? Well, I do, and it's called "thewindmageofylisse." And one time, about a month ago, I RPed with an Olivia blog (ask-fire-emblem-olivia) and this was the result. Enjoy.

Betaed by Konpeki Rei. I don't own Fire Emblem. College starts in a few days so if I don't publish anything for a while that's why.

* * *

Olivia knew that Ricken had been sick for the past few days. She had always had a soft spot for the young mage, and baked him a batch of cookies and brewed a pot of tea to help him feel better. She brought the tray, complete with teapot, to Ricken's tent, where he was laid up in bed. "R-Ricken, can I come in? I-I brought you some tea and cookies..." she said softly, not wanting to wake him if he was asleep.

"Hu-huh? 'Livia? Is that you?" A messy mop of brick-colored hair emerged from the blanket. "Hi, 'Livia... are dose cookies an dea?" he asked, nose making his speech stuffy. "Cookies! Come in, come i- ACHOO!" Ricken sneezed and flopped back into bed. "Ugh, I hate nolds."

Olivia smiled and laughed a bit, sitting on the bed next to him as she poured him a mug of tea. "H-here, the tea should help your stuffy nose!" she said, handing it to him as she took the cloth off of the cookies. "I-I thought you'd like them s-since you haven't been feeling too well lately…" she commented, looking down at her lap shyly.

"Thanks, 'Livia…" Ricken took a sip of the tea, jolted up with a cry of "whoa!" and sighed after the initial shock. "It's bood. Breat, in gact. You're so sweet." He gave her a gentle smile. "Would you rike a cookie too?" He snatched one and placed it in her left hand, grabbing the right and holding it when he was done. His face turned slightly crimson; from the fever or something else, he couldn't tell.

She blushed and waved a hand at him. "M-making tea i-is a hobby of mine…" she replied, letting him hold her hand as she nibbled the cookie. "Th-thanks Ricken. I-I feel so bad whenever someone gets s-sick… I hope you feel better! I thought the cookies w-would cheer you up…" She smiled shyly at him, her cheeks turning a rosy pink.

Ricken looked at the dancer. _She__'__s __beautiful__, _he thought, before shaking his head. _That__'__s __just __the __fever __talking__. __I __mean __yeah__, __she__'__s __nice __and __sweet __and__… __OK__, __so __she __is __beautiful__. _The mage sighed. "Th-the tea is helping a lot, I feel less snuffly," he said in a halting- but less stuffy- voice. Without thinking, he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

"Good! I-I'm really glad it's m-making you feel better!" was the nervous answer, her blush deepening, but she didn't pull away from his touch, actually enjoying how his warm hand felt in hers. _Oh __Naga __help __me__, __what__'__s __gotten __into __me __lately__..?_ She thought to herself as she slowly reached out and stroked his hair softly, her hand trembling a bit with nerves.

Ricken gasped a little as her hands stroked his hair. _What __do __I __do__?… __Gods __help __me__, __I__'__m __ENJOYING __this__… _Without a second thought, he laid his head on her shoulder. _I __wish __I __was __taller__, __then __SHE __would __be __the __one __doing __this__, __not __me__… _"Hey, Olivia? Can I tell you a secret?" he whispered.

Olivia nodded and smiled a bit, meeting his eyes. "O-of course! You can always t-tell me anything," she said, looking down again at her lap. She kept stroking his hair absently, feeling more comfortable with it the more she did it. _Oh __gods__, __he__'__s __so __adorable__… __I __just__…__no__, __he __wouldn__'__t __go __for __me__…__he __probably __thinks __I__'__m __too __timid__…_

"Well, I… I guess you could say… don't take this the wrong way…" _Man __up__, __Ricken__, __stop __stalling__! _He took a deep inhale, and in a single breath, sputtered out "I've always had a crush on you!" His face was the same color as his hair.

Olivia's eyes went wide as her whole face turned a deep red. "Y-y-you… m-me? Oh R-Ricken!" she gasped, her voice cracking a bit as she cleared her throat. "S-s-sorry, I-I just… I d-didn't… I wasn't e-expecting this…" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Now__'__s __my __chance__… __I __have __to __say __it __now __or __I __may __never __get __another __opportunity__!_ She kept her hand in his, though she was trembling nervously. "R-Ricken, I-I have something to s-say too…" Olivia uttered quietly. "I-I've always had a-a crush on you too… I just… I d-didn't think you liked me that way…" She was too nervous to look the young mage in the eyes after the hasty confession.

Ricken froze. _She __likes __me __back__… __SHE __LIKES __ME __BACK__! "_She likes me back!" he yelled, and promptly leaned up and kissed her cheek, long and hard… until he realized what he was doing. "Ack! I'm so sorry!" he whimpered.

Olivia smiled and hugged him tightly. "N-n-no, don't be sorry!" came her delighted response, as she kissed him quickly on the lips before her whole face turned bright red. "Sorry! I-I couldn't help myself!" she squeaked, looking down at her lap.

"You… you ki-kissed me," Ricken stuttered. "You…" And suddenly, a pent up urge was unbottled, a primal instinct finally rising to the surface.

Ricken grabbed Olivia's face and kissed her full on the mouth, pulling away after a minute, panting. "That… I don't know… what did I?… don't hate me," he mumbled. "I just think that maybe… maybe I'm in love with you." His eyes slammed shut. "And now you're gonna get sick too…"

Olivia blushed and kissed him back, holding him in her arms gently. "N-no, don't be sorry! I-I could never hate you Ricken, b-because… I think I might be in love with you, too…" she murmured, looking at him through lowered eyelashes. "I don't care if I get sick. I-it will be worth it now that I know how you feel…" She smiled gently at him, putting him at ease.

"Olivia…" Ricken snuggled in her arms, butterflies in his stomach bouncing with pleasure. "Thank you. If it wasn't for your tea… or, well, YOU… ugh, this isn't working." He smiled up at her. "You know, you as a medicine… it's better than chicken soup."


End file.
